naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ekirei Hoki
Appearance Ekirei is medium short, with jade green eyes often with a slightly somber look to them. Her face is covered with a wooden plague doctor mask, that does not have an underside, leaving her mouth somewhat exposed. She usually remedies this by wearing a shawl and a cloak. Her clothing consists of a black fitted bodysuit and a grey-brown heavy robe with some green accents, black socks and regular sandals. She is almost always accompanied by her ravens, Huginn and Muninn. Huginn prefers to fly and rarely perches on Ekirei's staff, while Muninn most commonly is perched on the girl's right shoulder. Don't forget to add your character to the Character Archive once you've finished with their page. Personality Ekirei is quiet, but rarely outright cold. She dislikes overt loudness, but is not averse to friendly banter and an occasional round of laughter. She has somewhat of a grim outlook on life, and holds a passive hate for humans, as she perceives life to be a pointless struggle. That said, she is in no hurry to take a life, although she will not hesitate to do so, if the situation calls for it. Occasionally she might try and find justification to solve some situations with violence, hoping on someone dying, but that happens rare enough to not be a norm. She likes shrimp and rice, and occasionally likes to dine on meat-heavy meals, but avoids drinking anything heavier than scented lemon water. She has learned how to cook from her father when she was a child, and while definitely isn't a world-class chef, she can make meals that are above average. The fastest way to get a headbutt from her or maybe a strike with her staff is to be an unrelenting, and repetitive moron. "Moron", however is her catch all term for people who fail to leave a positive impression on her - that is to say, almost everyone. Background Born to a Hōki and a Shop owner, Ekirei grew up in a stable environment, swiftly picking up skills needed in day-to-day life from her father, and learning basics of discipline and self-control from her mother. At the age of 8 she was given a make-up kit and instructed by her mother that from that day onward none may see her face, save for her spouse. She had naturally heard and seen this practice in her life, but harbored no liking to the thick layers of makeup needed to sufficiently conceal her face. She instead soon opted out for bandages, and around 11, carved her own mask, that she still keeps on herself as a memento. Growing up Ekirei was inquisitive and driven to study and learn new things. She was exceptionally interested in learning and understanding the biological and chemical intricacies of life. Through her studies, however she was exposed to the grim side of the coin, and slowly developed a perception of her world more in tone with the now apparent futility of life. Combat Style Headbutts, swift quarterstaff strikes and harassing ravens describe her combat style best. Naturally these aren't the only things she relies on in combat, however if possible she likes to avoid direct confrontation, preferring tactics that let her weaken down her opponent before direct engagement. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shinju Wood Plague Mask: A beaked mask carved from Shinju Wood. Covers most of the face, with chin and mouth being slightly exposed, albeit mostly obstructed from view by the long beak. the mask reaches up to half the wearer's head and is fixed in place by leather straps. The beak is long enough to accommodate an average scroll in it's underside, or something of equal length. Iron Quarterstaff: An iron quarterstaff with slightly decorated tips, and a small leather hoop near the top end to hook a lantern to, should one need it. Could be used as an impromptu man-sized trebuchet by some crafty folk.